totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: Revenge of the Island
Overview Total Drama My Way: Revenge of the Island is the fourth season and introduces thirteen new players to Camp Wawanakwa, which was being rented to a biohazardous waste disposal company since the end of Total Drama My Way: Island . With mutated creatures roaming free, the two teams must take the Hurl of Shame' '''until someone wins $1,000,000. This season was hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet . Elimination Table + Episodes Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in Total Drama My Way: Revenge of the Island. Notes 1: This person was eliminated via an automatic elimination challenge. Color significance '''WIN:' Was on the winning team (episodes 1 - 8); Won individual challenge (episodes 9 - 13). IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. OUT: Voted out in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama My Way: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *This is the fourth season of the series. *This is the second season to take place at Camp Wawankwa. *This season is the first season to have all new contestants competing. *This season's challenges were based off the challenges from the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. *This season introduces thirteen new contestants. *This is the second season that no one is eliminated in the first episode. *This is the second season that an eliminated contestant does not return back in. *In Episode 1, there is no elimination but the teams are made based on how they finished in a race through the forest. *B Is the only character to have never talked once on the show. *Mike has a season long crush on Zoey, but she is oblivious to it. Also, multiple people try to stop Mike from trying to be with her (Scott, Anne Maria, Lightning, etc). *Episode 5 starts the season long conflict/relationship between Fang the Shark and Scott. *In Episode 7, feral Ezekiel makes an appearance, having last seen him falling into the volcano in TDWT:MW Episode 18. Apparently, he found his way back to Camp Wawankwa, coincidentally. *With Scott's elimination, that leaves the Mutant Maggots with all females. In contrast, the Toxic Rats at this point have 1 female and 3 male. *In Episode 10, Anne Maria allows Mike to win hoping to earn his trust and love, only for her to be eliminated and not get Mike's attention. *Episode 11 is a non-elimination episode, although it was meant to have an elimination. This prompts Episode 12 to have a double elimination, although it wasn't planned. *In Episode 13, the finale, Dawn and Lightning have a mini-wrestling match, but neither truly defeats the other. It is pure luck that Lightning falls on top of Dawn as the island is being destroyed, thus being declared winner. *This is the second location to have been destroyed, the first being Hawaii. *This season's merge happens the earliest out of any season. Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons